tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
BMC (Turkey)
]] BMC Sanayi is one of the largest commercial vehicle manufacturers in Turkey. It was formed in 1964 by Ergün Özakat in partnership with the British Motor Corporation (also known as BMC) in İzmir. In 1989 the company was fully acquired by the Çukurova Group of Turkey. Partnership with British Motor Corporation British Motor Corporation Austin and Morris vehicles were manufactured at BMC (Turkey) under license during its early years. 1966 was the first year BMC started adding truck, light truck, tractor and engine production in its product line. Tractors were produced under license beginning in 1966 from BMC - U.K. and its affiliates/subsidiaries. They were sold under the Austin-Leyland, Morris-Leyland and Nuffield Morris brands for sale in Turkey, and some were shipped to England and sold as Leyland (235/302) and Marshall (302). Tractor production ceased in 1985.http://www.bmc.com.tr/kronoloji.htm Other partnerships In later years BMC evolved and developed other models with partnerships with other firms, and the successors of the British Motor Corporation (which became British Leyland). First, the Leyland 30 was released into the market as the first full-size van. In 1983, under a partnership with Volvo Trucks, BMC produced Yavuz series trucks, then Fatih series trucks in cooperation with Cummins diesel engines. Takeover In 1989 the company was fully acquired by the Çukurova Group of Turkey. From then, BMC started to produce its own indigenous product line which is independent from the other major manufacturers. In 1996 BMC started the production of the Profesyonel series, which are produced in Turkey and (since 2004) under license in Iran. BMC also produces buses as part of the Belde series (since 1993) and Probus series. Since 2000, BMC exports trucks and buses to numerous countries around the world. When exports to the United Kingdom began in 2003, this marked the return to the UK of the BMC brand name, not seen on British roads since the 1960s. MegaStar 2.8 L is built in İzmir (Turkey) by the BMC and production started in 2004. 10 versions of the vehicle are available with 2 different engines, with power ratings of 83 and 95 kW and manual transmission. Design The BMC Profesyonel and BMC Megastar models are designed by Pininfarina. Models Tractor models Truck models *BMC 1340G *BMC Fatih 105 *BMC Fatih 110 *BMC Fatih 145 *BMC Fatih 162 *BMC Fatih 180 *BMC Fatih 200 *BMC Fatih 214 *BMC Fatih 220 *BMC Fatih 270 *BMC Fatih 280 *BMC Intercooler 215-13 *BMC Megastar *BMC PRO 827 (6x2) *BMC PRO 940 (6x2), (6x4) and (8x4) *BMC PRO 1144 ACX *BMC Professional 522 HHX (4X2) Haulage Chassis (Euro 2) *BMC Professional 625 DHX (4X2) Haulage Chassis (Euro 1) *BMC Professional 625 DHT (6X2) Haulage Chassis (Euro 1) *BMC Professional 625 VHX (4X2) Haulage Chassis (Euro 5) *BMC Professional 628 DHZ (6X2) Haulage Chassis (Euro 5) *BMC Professional 628 UHX (4X2) Low Entry Cab Truck (Euro 4+) *BMC Professional 628 UHB (6X4) Low Entry Cab Truck (Euro 4+) *BMC Professional 832 FTB (6X4) Transmixer Chassis Truck (Euro 2) *BMC Professional 832 YCX (4X2) Tractive Unit (Euro 2) *BMC Professional 935 EDB (6X4) Tipper Chassis Truck (Euro 3) *BMC Professional 935 EDE (8X4) Tipper Chassis Truck (Euro 3) *BMC Professional 935 ETB (6X4) Transmixer Chassis Truck (Euro 3) *BMC Professional 935 ETE (8X4) Transmixer Chassis Truck (Euro 3) *BMC Professional 938 EDB (6X4) Tipper Chassis Truck (Euro 5) *BMC Professional 938 EDE (8X4) Tipper Chassis Truck (Euro 5) *BMC Professional 938 ETB (6X4) Transmixer Chassis Truck (Euro 5) *BMC Professional 938 ETE (8X4) Transmixer Chassis Truck (Euro 5) *BMC Professional 1142 ACB (6X4) Tractive Unit (Euro 3) *BMC Professional 1142 ACX (4X2) Tractive Unit (Euro 3) *BMC TM25 *BMC TM30 *BMC TM80 *BMC TM100 *BMC TM135 *BMC TM140 *BMC TM150 *BMC Yavuz Military Trucks *BMC 150-09 *BMC 185-09 *BMC 185-09 B (4X4) 2,5 Ton TWV *BMC 215-09 *BMC 235-16 *BMC 235-16 P (4X4) 5 Ton TWV *BMC 350-16Z MRAP *BMC 380-26 *BMC 380-26 P (6X6) 10 Ton TWV *BMC Multi - Purpose Armoured Vehicle *BMC MRAP - Mine Resistant Ambush Protected Vehicle Buses ]] *BMC 250 SB (Euro 5) *BMC Alyos School Bus (Euro 5) *BMC Belde 250 CB (Euro 4+) *BMC Belde 260 CB *BMC Belde 260 SB *BMC Falcon *BMC Hawk (Euro 5) *BMC Midilux *BMC Procity (Euro 5) *BMC Procity CNG (Euro 5) *BMC Probus 215 SCB (Euro 5) *BMC School Bus See also * Leyland Group * List of Bus Manufacturers * List of Truck Manufacturers * List of Tractor Manufacturers References External links *BMC Turkey Category:Bus manufacturers of Turkey Category:Truck manufacturers of Turkey Category:Companies of Turkey Category:Tractor manufacturers of Turkey Category:Former tractor manufacturers Category:Engine manufacturers of Turkey Category:Companies founded in 1964 Category:Joint ventures Category:BMC (Turkey) Category:BMC Category:Leyland joint ventures Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of Turkey Category:Cukurova